


Triad

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Haven’t prompted in a while but I’m so in love with your idea of Brittney, Blaine, and Sam with their sort of cuddley threesomes. So yeah, let’s have more of that. Lots more. Like maybe Brittney and Sam go to Blaine’s to hang out and there’s some cuddling and baking and happy kisses and just lots of love and fluff and adorableness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

It started on Monday afternoon during glee. Finn had just scrawled the word DUETS on the whiteboard and was met with a mixed bag of enthusiasm. Been there, done that.

But still, duets weren't usually some of the more horrible assignments.

Then he pulled out a hat and began drawing names, randomly assigning partners.

“Okay, first we have Tina and… Kitty!”

The two girls gave each other where he looks, clearly not thrilled with the pairing.

“Blaine and… Brittany.”

Leaning across Sam, Brittany grabbed Blaine in a quick hug which he returned. As far as partners went, he could have done worse.

“Artie and… Marley.”

“Oh yeah, we got this,” Artie said, giving the younger girl a smile.

“Unique and… Jake.”

“You better be prepared to work, boy,” Unique teased Jake, who grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Bring it on.”

“Ryder and…Joe… Which leaves Sam and Sugar,” Finn concluded. “Now, why….”

“Uh, Finn, Sugar has laryngitis,” Artie interrupted and, pouting, Sugar nodded silently. “She can't sing this week.”

“Oh,” Finn frowned. “Darn, we've got an uneven number. I guess….”

“Sam can sing with me and Blaine,” Brittany chirped happily. “We can have a threesome.”

“Okay with me,” Sam agreed without batting an eye and Blaine had to smile.

“A trio, sure,” he said and Finn nodded, clearly relieved that he wasn't going to have to figure out what to do with an extra voice.

“Now, the theme is going to be ‘something shocking’,” Finn continued. “Step outside your comfort zone and do something unexpected. If you like Broadway, to rock. Rap, sing country. Pick an unusual song, just surprise us!”

As the club broke up for the day, Brittany looked over at Blaine and said, “You should come watch movies with me and Sam. We’re watching Beauty and the Beast, cuz Sam's sad that Chip got broken on Once Upon a Time.”

Sam smiled bashfully. “I thought we were going to talk about that.”

She blinked. “I thought we weren't talking about how pretty Prince Charming’s mouth is.”

Blaine smothered a laugh when Sam blushed and said, “I'd rather talk about that than Chip.”

His voice was actually a bit choked and Blaine patted his back. “I'll join you to for Disney therapy.”

An afternoon of Disney with the two of them apparently meant an afternoon of cuddling on Brittany's family room couch, huddled under a warm fleece blanket. Britt was in Sam's lap and Blaine found himself talked into the taller boy’s side, Brittany's legs draped over his.

Initially, he'd been wary, not wanting to be up close and personal if they chose to make out or do anything couple-ish, but they didn't seem inclined to do so. Sure, there were hugs and snuggles, but they freely included him in those and he soon got used to the feel of Sam's arm around him and Brittany's hands clasped in his.

When Sam got up to go to the bathroom, Brittany had plopped herself atop Blaine without a word, a warm, comfortable, sweet smelling weight that soon had Blaine feeling drowsy. Sam didn't comment upon his return, just scooted under Brittany's legs and let Blaine sort of slump against him.

All in all, not a bad way to spend an afternoon.

Later, during The Little Mermaid, Sam's phone rang. He answered happily. “Hi Mom… No, I'm just watching a movie with Britt and Blaine…. The Little Mermaid… Yeah we are… What do you mean?... No, it’s for glee… What?!... We’re singing together!... How did you find out about that…. Oh, okay… No, it's funny. You can laugh…. Okay, love you…. Bye!”

He hung up and said, “So, I guess when most people hear or read threesome they think about three people having sex.”

“I am aware of that,” Blaine said. “Which is why I said trio earlier, not threesome.”

Sam nodded, then looked at Brittany. “My mom saw your Facebook status, ‘Threesome with Sam and Blaine’ and wanted to know when that happened.”

“It hasn't happened yet,” she said as Blaine groaned and scrambled for his phone to access Facebook and find out how much damage control they would have to do. “But we totally should. Both the singing and the sex.”

“How would that even work?” Sam asked, head tilted to the side and Blaine had to laugh.

Only Sam would react like that.

Most boys would be freaking out and trying to reestablish the fact that the only threesomes they were interested in included two girls.

Sam was just trying to work out the logistics.

“Well,” Blaine said with a sigh. “I've missed a dozen calls and texts because I left my phone on silent. I'm gonna make a quick Facebook post and hope that deals with all of this.”

“I know what we can sing,” Sam said suddenly and Blaine could tell by his grin that Sam had an idea that was either going to be amazing or terrifying.

Possibly both.

**

On Thursday, when Finn asked who wanted to go first, Brittany jumped up saying, “Oh, oh, us first!”

Despite Blaine's attempts to clean up the threesome issue, their friends had been teasing them good-naturedly since it had happened. The nasty hockey jocks hadn't been nearly so friendly, but, oddly, they had restricted themselves to glares and unhappy muttering.

When Blaine had mentioned that, it was Jake who had heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes so hard that it had to hurt. “It's total bullshit, but they don't want to touch you guys in case, and this is what that genius Dumas said, ‘they might catch the gayness’.”

Huh.

Well, at least the ignorance was keeping the jocks from being physically violent for once.

Their friends knew about the mixup and that was what was…well, not really important, but it was good to be honest.

It was also good to harass them right back for their teasing.

Wrangling three stools and Sam's guitar, Blaine, Brittany and Sam perched in front of the club and Blaine began to sing as Sam strummed their song choice.

You want to know how it will be  
Me and her or you and me  
You both sit there with your blonde hair glowing  
Your eyes alive, your minds are still growing

Only Artie seemed to recognize the song and was grinning at them as Sam picked up the next few lines.

Saying to me what can we do now that we  
Both love you -- I love you too  
But I don't really see,   
Why can't we go on as three

Eyebrows were raised when Britt began her part.

You are afraid, embarrased too, no one has ever in your sweet short life child  
Said such a thing to you  
Your mother's ghost stands at you shoulder  
Got a face like ice -- just a little colder  
Saying you can not do that it breaks all the rules  
You learned in school  
But I don't really see, why can't we go on as mmm three

Finn looked ready to have a fit and they chorused, voices melding together.

You know we love each other it's plain to see  
There's just one answer comes to me  
Sister lovers -- some of you must know about water brothers  
And in time maybe others  
So you see what we can do  
Is to try something new - that is if you're crazy too  
But I don't really see, why can't we go on as three

Everyone seemed to get the joke, but they were puzzled when Britt leaned on Sam's shoulder and swung her legs over one of Blaine's knees when the three of them returned to their seats.

Even Blaine wasn't sure if she was continuing the joke or not. It had been an odd week, being absorbed into the bundle of sunshine and happy thoughts that was Sam an Brittany's relationship… Well, not entirely absorbed. Obviously he wasn't having sex with them, despite Brittany since and Sam's apparent acceptance of the idea.

It was more of a… Nonsexual, polyamory, emotionally if not entirely physically fulfilling, despite Brittany's best attempts.


End file.
